


New Gods

by JCapasso



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/pseuds/JCapasso
Summary: Set soon after the end of season 4. The old gods have given up on this world, but have decided to offer some of the survivors the chance to rebuild.
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	New Gods

The Ring crew, Bellamy, Echo, Monty, Harper, Murphy, Emori, and Raven, were still struggling to get the algae farm running before they all starved. 

Clarke had found the last green place on Earth and earned the trust of the nightblood child. 

The clans had come together under the banner of Woncrew under Octavia’s rule and unbeknownst to them, just yet, a bacteria was raging through their farm and the age of the bunker was causing cracks in the infrastructure. 

Suddenly groups were standing in a large room and looking around nervously. Clarke and Bellamy were the first to notice each other and Bellamy almost felt his heart stop at the sight of her. He closed the distance between them and hugged her tightly. “I thought you were dead. We left you behind. I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to…”

“You didn’t have a choice, Bellamy,” Clarke assured him, knowing how much that must have been eating at him. “You did what you had to do to protect the others and I thank you for that.”

Octavia soon joined them, being pulled into another hug by Bellamy. “I was so worried about you, O.”

“Same, big brother,” she said gratefully returning the hug. 

“Where are we?” Raven was the one to ask as she gazed out the window into space. “It almost looks like the arc but…”

“More?” Kane prompted when she trailed off. 

“The big question is how did we get here?” Bellamy asked, many of them already looking around for threats. 

“I brought you here,” a voice said from the head of the room where she appeared and every head in the room turned to look at her, most of them reaching for weapons. “There’s no need for that,” she assured them. “I mean none of you any harm.” 

“Who are you and why and how have you brought us here?” Bellamy asked stepping out in front of everyone else almost as though he could shield them himself. He watched her carefully looking for any signs of aggression, and was taken aback at her appearance. She looked human but not and he couldn’t quite put his finger on what part wasn’t. 

“My name is Gaia,” she said soothingly. “I was the first, and am now the last of this world.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Clarke said, stepping up next to Bellamy, pushing Madi behind her. 

“I am the Earth, or I was. My family and I created this world and all the people and creatures in it. When the humans began to take over, destroying everything else, we took a step back and watched. Some advocated for destroying them, while others wanted to let them find their way. When the bombs went off and destroyed much of the world, we planned to move on to other worlds. Other planes of existence, and many of us did, but there were survivors, and some of us chose to see what they would do.”

“And you just sat back and did nothing?” Kane asked incredulously. “You just let it all happen?” He had never believed much in the old gods as they were once called, simply because they surely would have intervened at some point. Stopped all the tragedy. 

“And what would you have us do, Marcus Kane? Remove your free will and reshape you into something different?” she asked with a tilt of her head. She could see the distaste on most of the faces at that idea. “There were those that wished to do that, but free will was a gift that was granted to humans, and for better or worse, most of us didn’t wish to take it away. When humans stopped listening to us, vilified us even, we took up a more watchful position. Helped in small ways. Supplementing oxygen when too many of the forests were destroyed, calming the storms that would have raged over the planet. We left enough to serve as a warning, should you choose to see it, but you didn’t.”

“What about after the bombs? You couldn’t have done anything then?” Abby asked. 

“We did,” she told them. “When we realized that so many of your kind survived in space, we helped a like number survive on the ground. We knew that should future generations return they would need help to reacclimate.”

“That worked well,” Bellamy snorted derisively. 

“What you all chose to do with your gift of survival was of your own free will,” she pointed out. 

“Enough of this,” Octavia snapped, hand on her sword. “Why are we here and where are the rest of our people?” She didn’t want a history lesson. She wanted to know what came next. 

Gaia smiled patiently at her. “You are here to make a choice. This world is ended and I am moving on. Bellamy Blake, your people would have starved to death within weeks, as would yours have Octavia Blake. They are yet unaware, but there is a bacteria that took root in that bunker many generations ago that will soon destroy all of the food crops. People would begin to get sick and Abigail Griffin would not have the time or the resources to find a cure before the starvation set in. Beyond that, the bunker was old and not sealed as tightly as it used to be. There was already radiation seeping in that would have further depleted your numbers. Clarke and Madi Griffin, you would have survived, but been the last of your kind. With your deaths would be the death of humanity.”

“What can we do to stop it?” Bellamy asked worriedly. “You said we had a choice.”

“Yes. Without gods to nurture and create, this world cannot be sustained. Those of you here have the choice to become the new gods,” she told them. 

“Why us?” Raven asked. “We’ve done as much damage as anyone.”

“This is true, but your hearts are pure. You have made mistakes, harmed people who didn’t need to be harmed, made war when peace was an option, cause destruction and pain, but, with few exceptions, you did so out of fear, not malice. In an effort to protect those close to you, not a desire to harm those different from you.” 

“If we accept this, we can save the rest of our people?” Octavia asked suspiciously.

“No,” Gaia told them. “Their fates are sealed. Your choice is to die with them or survive and rebuild the world. To create anew.” 

“We can’t just let over a thousand people die,” Bellamy protested. 

“There is nothing you can do for them,” Gaia said gently. “All you can do is decide if the rest of the world, and humanity as a whole, will end with them.” 

“Then we find a way,” Bellamy said seriously. “We don’t just give up on our people.”

“If that is your choice, then you will be welcome to try, but you will, ultimately fail,” Gaia told them. “This world must begin anew or be left to die. There is no other option.” 

“Well I for one don’t intend to give up. The rest of you, do what you want,” Indra said stubbornly. 

“I believe you misunderstood me,” Gaia said. “You all accept or you all reject. The gods must have a balance and all of you are crucial to that balance as are the two others who will join you should you accept.” 

“Two others? Who? Don’t they get a say in this too?” Clarke asked. 

“I cannot tell you who. Ideally, they would get an opinion as well, but raising the dead is only possible if they are to become gods, so you would no longer have a choice in the matter if I were to do so.” Most everyone there hoped that their loved ones would be among those that joined them. “If you have no further questions for me at this time, I’ll leave you all to discuss. Simply call for me when you have a decision. The two doors at the back lead to dormitories and the door at the front here leads to food and water should you need it before you decide.” With that she disappeared and a murmur went up through the crowd as everyone tried to talk at once. 

“Quiet!” Bellamy snapped. “We’re not going to get anything decided if we’re all talking over each other. Apparently, we have time so everyone will have their say, but first, I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m starving. I say we take advantage of the food while we can.” 

That started a run on the door that supposedly led to the food and they found three sections. One with a large garden including fruit trees on one end, a kitchen in the middle, and cured meat hanging at the other end. None of them had a good meal in some time, so they quickly went for the fruit trees first to munch and those who could cook headed for the kitchen. During the cooking and eating process, many discussions sprang up with different small groups as they felt each other out. 

Once the meal was done, the real discussion started and went on for weeks, with breaks to eat and sleep of course. They couldn’t all agree on a decision so it was decided to take a vote. Bellamy, Octavia, Indra, and Abby all voted to decline the offer and keep fighting to save their people. Everyone else voted to accept, but that didn’t mean they intended on abandoning everyone. They just felt that they would have a better chance to help as gods, and even if they couldn’t they could rebuild and make sure that they didn’t die for nothing.

Clarke was the one to call for Gaia, and when she appeared, she asked, “Have you made your decision?” 

“We have a few more questions,” Clarke said. When Gaia nodded in acceptance, she said, “Will we be able to bring others in as gods too?”

“You will be the primary gods. Any children you have will be lesser gods. You will not be able to grant godhood to mortals.”

“But you can,” Bellamy said with narrowed eyes. 

“I am the first,” she said as though it should be obvious. “That ability lies with me alone.” 

They all looked around at each other to see if anyone would like to change their minds, and when no one spoke up, Clarke spoke for them. “We want to accept.” 

Gaia nodded and took a step back. “No one may speak until the conclusion of the ceremony,” she said firmly and waited until everyone showed understanding before she said, “Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake, step forward and kneel.” They both did so with nervous glances at each other. “The two of you have proven time and again that you will make any sacrifice necessary, carry any burden, play any role for the sake of your people. From this point on, all people are your people as the All-mother and the All-Father. You will be the leaders of the gods.” She put both of her hands on Clarke’s head first and a bright glow flowed through her. “Rise, Clarke. Goddess of Life and Death.” She moved to Bellamy and repeated her actions. “Rise Bellamy. God of Protection and Nurture.” She motioned them both to her left to make room for others. 

“Octavia Blake, step forward and kneel.” Octavia took a deep breath and did as she was asked, keeping one hand on her sword as much for comfort as anything else. Gaia placed her hands on Octavia’s head as well and when the glow subsided, she said, “Rise Octavia. Goddess of Vengeance and Anger.” There were more than a few smothered gasps at her title that carried so many negative connotations, but Octavia didn’t care. She liked it, even. “Raven Reyes, step forward and kneel.” Another burst of light. “Rise Raven. Goddess of knowledge and ingenuity.” She smiled brightly at her title and moved over to join the others. 

“Abigail Griffin, step forward and kneel.” Another burst of light. “Rise Abigail. Goddess of love and fertility.” Abby was surprised that she didn’t get healing, but she could live with what she got. “Marcus Kane, Step forward and kneel. Rise Marcus. God of Peace and Diplomacy.” He breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he had apparently changed enough from his old self for the goddess to see it in his heart. “Monty Green step forward and kneel. Rise Monty. God of nature and agriculture.” Monty nodded in acceptance as he moved over to join the rest. “Harper McIntyre, step forward and kneel. Rise Harper. Goddess of Justice and Loyalty.” She had been very curious as to what traits she would get, since she couldn’t really pick anything that stood out more than the others, but she could see how it could fit her. 

“John Murphy, step forward and kneel. Rise John. God of survival and confidence.” He was just amazed that he was even here at all after everything he’d done and was glad that he hadn’t gotten anything bad. He too was glad that he apparently redeemed himself from his worse actions. “Emori, step forward and kneel. Rise Emori. Goddess of sympathy and acceptance.” She smiled and was surprised that her hand hadn’t healed, but she knew she couldn’t ask about that right now. “Thelonius Jaha, step forward and kneel. Rise Thelonius. God of duplicity and cruelty.” He winced before his face fell at the description, but managed to keep himself from arguing as he sullenly joined the others. “Echo, step forward and kneel. Rise Echo. Goddess of stealth and courage.” She breathed a sigh of relief as she got up and moved over. It could have been so much worse. “Indra, step forward and kneel. Rise Indra. Goddess of strength and honor.” Indra stood and clapped a fist over her chest with a bow. “Gaia the flamekeeper, step forward and kneel. Rise Gaia. Goddess of faith and hope.” It was fitting for her namesake and the girl’s smile showed that she felt the same. “Madi, step forward and kneel. Rise Madi. Goddess of innocence and joy.” She grinned happily as she bounced over to Clarke who put a proud arm around her. 

There was a long pause as everyone realized there was no one left and wondered if they would see who would be brought back now. They wondered if they could speak, but when Gaia closed her eyes and raised her hands, Bellamy motioned them all to stay silent just in case. “Jasper Jordan, step forward and kneel,” she said encouragingly. Jasper looked around confused but at the nods from his friends, he decided to play along for now and did as he was asked. She put her hands on his head and there was a bright glow before she said, “Rise Jasper. God of sorrow and despair.” He got up and started to open his mouth to say something, but stopped when Bellamy motioned him to be quiet and he just walked over, more confused than ever and hoped he would get answers to his questions soon. 

Gaia closed her eyes and raised her hands again before saying, “Lincoln, step forward and kneel.” Octavia smothered her gasp with her hands as tears sprung to her eyes. Lincoln’s eyes met hers curiously and she nodded and motioned for him to do as the goddess asked. Lincoln knew that he had been dead which meant that whoever brought him back must be powerful enough to deserve his respect, so he stepped forward and knelt at her feet. “Rise Lincoln. God of healing and wisdom. The ceremony is now complete. You may speak now.”

The first action was Octavia rushing forward and jumping into Lincoln’s arms, kissing him desperately. “What is going on here?” Jasper took that opportunity to ask. Monty grabbed him in a hug and pulled him to the side to explain, knowing that others had more questions and keeping a half on ear on that. 

“Can I ask…why the cruelty and vengeance and sorrow and stuff?” Clarke asked curiously. 

“As I mentioned before, balance is essential. What is joy without sorrow? What is faith without duplicity? This is something that my people learned the hard way and, should you choose to rid yourselves of the negative, so too will you.” 

“I must protest. I am not duplicitous and cruel,” Thelonius said stepping forward. 

“Did you or did you not break faith with an agreement and attempt to steal a life-saving bunker with less than one quarter of the people it could hold? Did you or did you not teach an artificial intelligence to torture people to get around free will? Did you or did you not attempt to leave many of your own people to die so as to prevent saving others once a fair agreement was reached?” 

“Well…yes, but…”

“But nothing. I do not simply assign these titles. I read what is there in your soul. There is no room for dispute,” she said before turning to the group as a whole, which now included Jasper and Monty. “Where you all go from here is up to you. I wish you the best,” she said with a nod as she disappeared. There were grumbles throughout the group. Apparently, tutorials weren’t in the cards. They would have to figure things out on their own. As usual.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea that popped into my head. This is probably the end, but I might come back and add more someday. If anyone else wants to add a continuation to this feel free, just make sure to link it in inspired works and tag me please so I can read it.


End file.
